


Becoming a woman

by Out_of_space



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Domestic, F/F, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out_of_space/pseuds/Out_of_space
Summary: Just a simple little domestic thing.Awkward Therese, growing up Rindy, and huffing Carol.





	Becoming a woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfic in English, and I'm not entirely confident with it so it's mostly dialogue, but I wanted to try this little exercise anyway. All mistakes are mine obviously, but I hope it's readable enough!
> 
> Edit: I fixed some glaring errors, or so I think (⌒_⌒;).

It was a Saturday morning. Carol left early because she had to work today, so it was just Therese and Rindy.

Over the years her visits started to become more frequent occurrence in the weekends, and even whole weeks during Carol's vacations and in the summer. And then when hurt feelings had faded and when Harge married again the custody agreement was revised and Rindy shared her time between both parents, spending now most of the year with Carol in New York. Carol couldn't be happier having her two beloved girls here with her, and like them, their neighbours mostly minded their own business, exchanging usual polite greetings and moving on, not bothering to question two women living together. But most importantly Rindy got along with Therese really well, and it made Carol's heart swell.

 

Therese was cleaning after breakfast now. She looked outside the window, the weather was nice today and she was planning to take Rindy to the park later, maybe take some pictures.

 

\- Therese? - she heard a faint voice behind her.

\- Yeah? - she turned around and saw big grey eyes looking at her. The girl took a deep breath and suddenly her face contorted. - What is it, Rindy? - Therese put the mug away and wiped her hands in her robe. There was more sniffing. - Hey, what's wrong? - she crouched before her, trying to catch her eyes and took her hands in hers.

\- I'm bleeding. - the girl choked out before she burst into tears.

\- Where... - alarmed Therese quickly examined her head and frame, before her eyes dropped to the bottoms of Rindy's pjs she took a hold of to show her. - Oh... oh! - Therese eyes grew bigger and her breath hitched. - This is... it's okay, it's okay. - Therese said and smiled nervously while looking into Rindy's eyes. - You're fine, you... you just got your period. - she rubbed her arm, Rindy let out a sob. - Do you know what that means?

She shook her head "no" and more tears strolled down. "Great" Therese thought. - Okay, uhm... Well first of all, there is nothing to worry about. - she wiped the tears from her face with her sleeve. - You're not hurt, there's nothing to worry about. - she made sure that Rindy understood. - You go to the bathroom, and I'll be there in a sec, okay? - she stood up and motioned Rindy with a hand on her back.

Therese went to her room to fetch clean underwear and flannel bottoms she found. Then she went to her and Carol's bathroom. She opened the cabinet under the sink and took one pad from the box. On a second thought she rummaged a bit before she found unopened sanitary belt.

She knocked at the bathroom door twice. - Can I come in? - she heard a faint "yes" and pushed open the door. She found Rindy perched on the edge of the tub and smiled at her. - How are you feeling, does your tummy hurt? - she sat on the toilet lid and put things she brought on her lap.

\- A little.

\- I'll make you some ginger tea, it will help with that, okay?

\- Okay. - Rindy pushed loose hair behind her ear and waited.

\- Okay, so... clean clothes. - she gave them to Rindy. - Alright, this..., this is a belt. - she opened the box and took it out. - Do you know how to use that? - Rindy looked at it and shook her head "no". - Okay, I'll... this is the pad. - she gave it to Rindy and the girl looked at it from both sides. - You'll have to wear those for a couple of days until your period ends, so you won't stain your clothes. - she took a deep breath. - and this belt, it will hold it in place. - she furrowed her brows and adjusted the strap. - Can I? - Rindy gave her the pad back. - This goes here... like that. - Therese attached both ends of the pad to the straps at the belt. - You just wear it like panties. - she stretched it to show her. - If it's too loose you can tighten it by this little thing here. - she pointed to the small plastic adjuster - And then you can put your underwear on it. - the girl blinked. - Okay, so I'll leave you to do so?

\- Okay.

\- And I'll be in the kitchen if you need me.

Rindy took the strapped pad.

\- Okay, just... wear it like that. - Therese showed her one last time before she walked out closing the door behind her.

She went to the kitchen and took a long breath as she opened the window. She lighted a cigarette and took a long drag, she wished Carol was here. Maybe she should try to call her? It was shortly after 9, she'll wait till lunch time, she thought. She took another drag and wondered if she told Rindy everything she needed to know. The girl looked terrified at first, and then was unusually quiet. Therese started to make ginger tea for Rindy. When she was stubbing out her second cigarette she heard the girl behind her. - Everything alright?

\- I think so. - Rindy sat slowly at the table, there was discomfort visible on her face.

\- I'm making you ginger tea, it eases the cramps. Does it hurt?

\- Not that much.

\- Well, that's good. Do you wanna call mom later?

\- I don't know. - she shrugged. - I don't think I want to talk about it through the phone.

\- Alright. - Therese stroked her hair and smiled at her. - Have you ever talked with mom about it? - she turned to the stove again.

\- No, I haven't.

\- Do you maybe have questions?

Rindy frowned, she was occupied with moving the lighter around the table - You said it will end in a couple of days? - she asked and looked up when Therese turned to look at her again.

\- Yes, it usually lasts 5 to 7 days, each month. - she added.

\- Each month? - the lighter hit the table.

\- Yes, I'm afraid so.

\- Why?

\- Well, because... Well it just means you're growing up and it... you know... - "you probably have no idea" she thought.

\- Do you have it?

\- I... - Therese felt her cheeks growing hot and she felt stupid for it. She took a deep breath and sat across from Rindy. - Of course I do, every woman has it, me your mom, it's normal... And just means you are perfectly healthy young girl who is now, slowly, becoming a woman herself. - she took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

\- I don't like it. - she concluded taking her hand away.

Therese smiled - That's perfectly normal too. But you will get use to it, it won't be that bad at all. - Rindy sighed but said nothing. - Did you have any problems with the...?

\- No, but it's uncomfortable.

\- Yeah, well... Is the strap too loose or too tight, maybe? May I see?

Rindy stood up and Therese checked the strap around her waist - I think it's just fine. - she said softly looking into her eyes. Then she gripped her hips and swayed them playfully, and Rindy finally smiled under her nose as if in spite of herself. - Come here little woman. - she took Rindy into her arms and hugged her tight.

 

* * *

 

Carol closed the door behind as she stepped into the apartment. She shrugged off her coat and put it on the hook. It was unusually still. - I'm home! - she announced - Therese? Rindy? - she unpinned her hat.

\- Be right there! - she heard Therese's muffled voice.

When she walked into the kitchen and put her purse on the table she heard the door click.

The faint scent of photo chemicals hit her nose when Therese came wiping her hands in a washcloth. - Hey. - she kissed her lips.

\- Hmm. - Carol brought her closer by her waist sustaining their kissing for a moment longer. - Hey.

\- How was your day?

\- Busy, I'm dead beat. - she sighed and reluctantly let out Therese from her grip. - Where's Rindy?

\- She's asleep.

\- Already?

\- She had a rough day.

\- Why, what happened? - Carol was instantly alarmed.

\- Nothing she just... - Therese took her by the elbow and looked towards Rindy's room. - She got her period today. - she whispered.

\- Period? - Carol asked after a second when it sunk in. - That can't be, she's too young to have a period. - she huffed turning away from Therese.

\- She's 11.

\- Exactly! - she took out her cigarette case from her purse.

\- How old were you when you got yours?

\- 12. - she shook her head holding a cigarette with her mouth. - ...almost. - she added after a beat and sighed heavily. Therese just grinned. - I better talk to her, how did she take it? - Carol unbuttoned her jacket.

\- She was a bit scared at first.

\- My poor baby... - Carol's face softened.

\- But after a mug of hot chocolate and beating me in cards multiple times she seemed fine. - she smiled. Carol looked at her with love and put down her cigarette. - I talked to her to make sure she wasn't scared, but... I'm terrible so you should probably go and fix it. - she chuckled. Carol took a step toward her and kissed her temple.

\- No, you're wonderful, thank you. I'll go talk to her.

\- Should I heat up dinner?

\- Not yet, give us a moment, darling. - she said before she went to see Rindy.

 

Carol knocked softly and opened the door. - Hey, sweetpea. - she met Rindy's sleepy eyes and walked to her bed. - How are you feeling? - she lit the lamp and sat on the edge of the bed.

\- Fine. - Rindy croaked.

\- I've heard the big news. - Carol smiled and brushed some hair from her forehead.

\- Mom... - Rindy groaned hiding her face in the pillow.

\- You were still a sweet kid when I left this morning and now I'm having a petulant teen, already? - she cocked an eyebrow at her. Rindy looked at her and they both smiled at each other. - Come here. - she opened her arms and Rindy sat up. Carol took her in her arms and kissed the top of her head. - I love you so much. - she said pressing her cheek to Rindy's hair.

\- Don't tell dad. - Rindy mumbled into her chest and Carol laughed.

\- I won't. - she rubbed her back. - It's a very private matter but nothing to be ashamed of. - she leaned back to look into her eyes. - Alright? - Rindy nodded. - I assume Therese already explained to you that it is a normal thing.

\- Yeah, she did. - Rindy moved up the bed. Carol crossed her legs and folded her arms on her lap leaning on them.

\- I got mine when I was around your age. - she recalled. - I suppose it is considered early, some girls start menstruating when they're 15 or even 16.

\- Lucky.

\- Yes, well they'll probably have their periods longer then we, so we might have the last laugh. - she grinned.

\- Therese said it lasts a week each month...

\- Mine lasts around 5 days usually, so I think it would be similar with you. At first it can be irregular though, shorter or longer and not every month.

\- Is it forever like that?

\- No, no. - Carol shook her head. - You see, it happens for a reason. - she leaned on her hand on the bed. - When you start having your period it means that you can have a baby in the future, but it stops usually between 40-50.

\- Do boys have them too?

\- No, but boys don't get pregnant. Having a period means you can become a mother one day. You remember when we talked about that? About where babies come from?

\- Yes, you said there have to be a husband and wife...

\- Yes. Well, that's how it supposed to be at least, but really all you need is a man and a woman, and so... - she sighed. - when they are together, they kiss, and hug, and sleep with each other, and... when they do sleep with each other they sometimes make a baby, is what I said to you? But not just by kissing and hugging but... - she realized she was picking at the loose thread from the blanket so she composed herself and looked at Rindy with a deadpan expression. - You'll probably think it sounds gross, but you'll most likely change your mind about that when you grow up...

 

Therese turned the light in the darkroom off and squeezed out closing the door behind her. Carol was still talking with Rindy, she could barely hear their muffled voices. She stepped quietly up the hall, careful not to make the floor squeak. - ... _goes_ _inside the vagina.-_ she heard Carol's voice. She turned on her heel and went back to the darkroom.

 

* * *

 

\- I should have talked to her earlier. You're right, she's 11, I should have known it's time when she became shy and wanted to bath with closed doors. - Carol was brushing her hair at the vanity table. - My mother never talked to me but Elaine is older, you know, and we shared a bathroom, so I already knew what it was when I got mine.

\- Mm. - Therese spat out the mouthwash and turned off the water. - I was 14, having all the girls in school around I was still able somehow to be pretty unaware of what was going on with me. - she laughed blotting her face with a towel. - And sisters didn't talked about those things with us until they happened. - She turned the bathroom lights off and went to the bed.

\- I suppose if I didn't know what it was I might have thought I was terribly sick or dying. - she put her hairbrush down and watched Therese in the mirror.

\- Yeah. - Therese laughed at her own memory.

\- I'm so glad you were with her since _I_ failed to. - she said before she took off her robe and left it on the chair as she went to the bed.

\- Don't say it like that. - Therese moved to make place for her. - You're a wonderful mother. - she laid on her pillow and brought her hand to Carol's cheek. Carol's mouth stretched in a smile a little.

She moved her head and kissed her palm not breaking their eye contact, Therese's nostrils flared in response to this and her lips parted slightly. Carol feigned an astounded look but reached out to turn off the lamp.

\- Leave it. - Therese tugged at her hand.

\- My little observer. - she got under the covers and brought a hand to Therese's face kissing her lips.

 

 


End file.
